Far Off
by linksofmemories
Summary: The law that the emperor needed to find a wife was something Ling was aware of. The law that the wife needed to be royalty and the only royalty in Xing being one of his sisters was something he wasn't quite aware of.


**I have no idea where the idea for this story came from. Absolutely zero idea. Oh, and before someone states the obvious, "They're half-siblings!" Why, yes I do know that. At least it's not Elricest. Plus I find it hard to believe that Xing isn't incestuous at all. The entire country is made up of clans where a woman from each has the emperor's kid. Enjoy!**

**Ling- 20**

**Mei- 16/17-ish**

**My voice, a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light,  
To carry you to me.**

**Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love...?**

**- Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson **

* * *

It's not like attending these things was a hobby or something. Actually they annoyed him to no end. Even though he was the emperor he couldn't call off the grand balls Xing would put on every month. Every clan was there and suddenly the pressure to find a wife was suffocating.

He had only been made emperor a few years ago, but the elders were already on his case. It seemed like all of the clans had brought the youngest, prettiest girls to each ball, hoping that one of them would catch his attention. Needless to say it never worked. His sights had been set on Lan Fan for a while, but apparently there was some kind of law that royalty and guards could not wed.

Then he made the mistake of asking who he could wed, and that spiraled down into the answer that had made his skin crawl. He would have to wed royalty and the only royalty that existed in Xing were all of the past emperor's daughters. In other words: he would have to marry one of his sisters.

That's how he ended up there that night other than his mandatory attendance. Sitting on his throne in a stifling robe watching all of the guests dance and talk, with 18 of his half-sisters there to try and win him over. His stomach churned and he pressed his forehead in his palm. This was going to be a long night.

"Is something wrong, Emperor?" Lan Fan asked from the right side of his throne.

"Oh no, nothing at all," Ling groaned in response, looking at his guard. "So, which one of my sisters looks like the best wife?"

Lan Fan stiffened and he instantly regretted his question. It's not like his feelings for Lan Fan were one-sided, in fact they had discussed being with each other quite a bit until he had found out about the marriage law.

"Sorry, that was insensitive," Ling apologized.

"Well, I'm not too sure about any of the princesses that are older than you since most of them are already married," Lan Fan said, ignoring his apology. "The 18th princess is only 12 years-old, so not her."

"That leaves me with numbers 13 through 17," he said, placing his chin in his hand and scanning the ballroom. "Five princesses. Damn, I don't think I even know any of their names."

"Couldn't you just not wed?" Lan Fan asked quietly. "You have a philosopher's stone, it's not like you need an heir."

The longing in her voice was almost painful to listen to. It was true that he didn't need to have as many kids as his father had, or any for that matter. A wife was necessary though because of events and public appearances. He didn't mind needing to have a wife, it was just the sister part that bothered him so much.

"You know it isn't like that, Lan Fan," he said, keeping his voice low. "I wish it wasn't like this either."

An uncomfortable silence soon followed and just when he was going to continue to scope out the ballroom her voice reached him again.

"You don't want Sarai," she said. "I walked past her quarters one day and she started shrieking because she found a grape that had a seed in it. Pei-yi is terrible at domestic chores. I'm also certain that Ginette is seeing someone secretly."

"So, who does that leave?" he asked, happy for her knowledge.

"Jiao Jie, number 14," Lan Fan said before pausing briefly. "and Mei Chang, number 17."

He first looked around the ballroom for Jiao Jie. She didn't stand out much, but he saw her soon enough. Wearing an ivory kimono and silver hair ornaments she did look rather pretty. The fact that she was his sister didn't leave him, but it's not like he had to kiss or touch her outside of the wedding ceremony. As soon as he was about to tell Lan Fan that he had made his choice Jiao Jie looked side to side before taking the hand of another kimono clad girl and smiling at her shyly.

"I guess it's not her, huh?" Lan Fan asked before he could say anything.

"Not at all," Ling replied. "Now where's Chang?"

"Against the far wall," Lan Fan informed. "She's the girl who looks _extra_ excited to be here."

Mei Chang was actually the girl who looked like she was about to fall asleep despite the number of men attempting to sway her. Her hair was in two buns with the rest of her long hair streaming from the buns freely like pigtails. Her face wasn't as round as he remembered and her 12 year-old body was switched with one of a woman. A maroon cheongsam adorned her body with a rather long slit down the side, showing her bare thigh.

If it was just any girl he would have instantly joined the men in futile attempts to impress her, but she wasn't just any girl. She was his sister, but more importantly she was Mei Chang. It wasn't common knowledge that she held grudges. Especially grudges against people who got a philosopher's stone before she did. He still received dirty looks from her in the halls of the palace after all this time.

"Lan Fan, I can't," Ling said, shaking his head.

"She's the best candidate," Lan Fan said. "Why don't you go tell one of the elders so that they can announce your decision?"

Ling groaned as his eyes continued to follow Mei. She was beautiful; he'd be stupid to say that she wasn't. Even from afar he could tell that her rejections to the men were fast and witty. A man would come up stuttering and before he could even finish she would unfold her fan, bat her eyelashes over stormy gray eyes, and then slam her heel down on the man's foot.

"You're smiling," Lan Fan noted.

He didn't reply. There was no way he could ever marry Mei Chang. She deserved the guy of her dreams. She deserved Alphonse Elric. But Alphonse Elric had left a couple of years ago after mastering Alkahestry. Ling could still remember stopping outside of her bedroom door and hearing her sobs. He remembered holding his fist above the door to knock and ask to come in, but he just kept walking. She didn't want him.

"Your decision?" Lan Fan asked, obviously noting the change in his facial expression.

"She's going to hate me forever," he said.

"I don't think she will," she said.

After trying and failing to swallow the giant lump in his throat, Ling stood up and made his way to the elders' table. They looked up when he arrived.

"I've made my decision of whom I'm going to wed," he said, attempting to keep his voice even.

"Who?" one of the elders asked.

"Mei Chang," Ling said.

A pause followed and he found himself hoping that they would turn down his request. _Don't do this to that girl. Don't do it!_

"Very well," the same elder said, standing to his feet and walking with Ling back to his throne. "She's quite a catch. _Very_ beautiful."

"Yes," Ling agreed with his teeth gritted together.

"Do you want me to make the announcement now, or later?"

"Just get it over with," Ling said, sitting back down.

Looking over at Lan Fan, he received only a supportive nod which was far from what he wanted. He wanted a way out. The girl couldn't be over 17 years-old and it seemed almost cruel to put her through this. Her reaction was something he wasn't looking forward to at all. Watching as the elder quieted the crowd, Ling started to wring his hands together.

Maybe he could buy some time. Somehow.

"Emperor Ling Yao has made a very exciting decision tonight."

He could always trip the elder and make a run for it. Lan Fan would help him fight off the guards.

"He has decided who his future wife will be."

It sickened him to see his sisters look up excitedly. Straightening their gowns or adjusting their hair. Why weren't they running like he wanted so desperately to do?

"She is one of the princesses of Xing. Strong, passionate, and will help him grow to be an exceptional leader."

Where the hell did all of this old man's crap come from?

"It is my honor to announce to you the next empress of Xing, Princess-."

His eyes met with hers across the room and all he could do was mouth an "I'm sorry" as her eyes widened in horror.

"Mei of the Chang clan."

The hall erupted with whispers as everyone glanced around to look for the princess. Her eyes were still locked with his as she grudgingly made her way through the crowd. It was hard to look at her cold stare, but he owed her so much that he knew better than to look away. Standing up, he made his way to her as she walked up the marble steps that led to his throne. Holding out his right hand, she took it and turned to stand at his right.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

Sitting across from her at the breakfast table all but killed him. He would never ignore her harsh glare or even harsher retorts, but they were quite cruel. Not as cruel as forcing her to marry him. It was a constant reminder that the wedding was only a week away since preparations took up the majority of his time. Marrying her was something he was not looking forward to. The fact that she was beautiful only slightly numbed the situation.

Today her long, back hair was pulled back into a single ponytail with stray strands of hair around her gentle features. Well, her features were anything but gentle at the moment, but he managed.

"Nice weather today," he noted, glancing out of the window of the breakfast hall that took up half of the wall.

Her face was priceless.

"Are you seriously commenting on the weather?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just figured since we can't be nice with each other we can at least by nice about the weather," Ling shrugged.

"It's too cold," Mei said, picking up rice with her chopsticks and holding it up to her cat's mouth who instantly ate it.

"Of course it is," he muttered under his breath. "What's your cat's name?"

"She's not a cat," Mei said stiffly, her eye twitching slightly. "She's a panda and her name is Xiao-Mei."

"Oh."

Minutes of silence passed as the two continued to eat breakfast. Other than the clinking of dishes or Xiao-Mei's loud chewing not a single noise came from the room.

"I'm just as upset about this as you are," Ling said.

She stood from the table, scooped Xiao-Mei into her arms, and left the breakfast hall without another word. He watched her leave and didn't fail to miss the shaky gasp she took before the door shut behind her.

* * *

The back of his knuckles rapped against the wood of the door. Leaning his forehead against the door, he listened for any sounds.

"D-Don't come in!" Mei's voice called, sounding thick.

"Mei," Ling said. "I'm coming in."

She didn't respond, but he heard the sound of her feet against the floor. Before she could lock the door he swung it open to see her standing there in a peach colored dress and her cheeks stained with tears. Taking long strides into the room, Ling wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I never wanted to make you cry," he said into her soft hair.

No response came other than her strangled sobs. A small, but strong fist pounded on his chest again and again. Walking backwards, he closed the door and wrapped his other arm around her as she continued to hit him. Each one was weaker than the other and soon her hand was shaking along with the rest of her. She placed the hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't know anyone's name but yours," Ling told her.

He stayed as still as he could, not wanting to chance her hitting him again. Slowly he unraveled his arms from her waist and took a step back.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said, turning away from her and exiting the room before she could even reply.

* * *

If there was one thing he had learned about Mei Chang after they had married was that she was a blanket hog. Countless times in the middle of the night he would wake up with nothing but the sheets wrapped around him from the knees down. This particular night was no exception as he turned over to find her cuddled up with the majority of the covers.

Taking hold of the edge of the blanket, he gave a gentle tug, but this just encouraged her to tighten her hold. Tugging once more didn't help any more than the first one, so he gripped the blanket and pulled the blanket from her. After getting an appropriate amount of it he was about to turn back on his side so that they would be facing away from each like usual when he noticed how close she was to him.

Her long hair streamed out freely all around her and she was only wearing a white gown that barely hit mid-thigh. Attempting to fight against his raging hormones, Ling turned over to face the opposite way when his mind started to reel. When was the last time he was with a woman? When would be the next time he would be with a woman? He was married now and he knew that his chances of getting a girl were decreasing quickly.

Exhaling a breath he wasn't aware of holding in, Ling turned back over and moved closer to her body. Wrapping an arm around her waist and positioning himself higher on the pillow, he was just about to go to sleep when a voice interrupted him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Mei's aggravated voice asked.

"Uh, I was planning on sleeping?" he asked.

Mei groaned and turned over to face him, most likely to tell him off, when their noses bumped together. Feeling her face heat up, she looked at his eyes to see that they were currently looking at her lips. As he inched forward her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her body freeze. Just when his lips brushed against hers she snatched the pillow from under his head and slammed it against his face.

"Sleep on the floor," she said sternly, lifting up the pillow.

* * *

It seemed like every color was represented in the palace's rose garden. From deep red to butterscotch yellow, the roses intertwined with each other around the round marble fountain in the garden. Sighing happily, Mei sat down on the edge of the fountain and stretched her legs. It was a long way from the palace, but this spot was definitely worth the long walk. Xiao-Mei had still been sleeping when she woke up, so she took the opportunity to be alone for a while.

Being empress wasn't nearly as stressful as she had once imagined. Since Ling was taking care of most of the political things she took care of the more domestic tasks. That included taking regular visits to secluded gardens to clear her head. The thick bushes that framed the garden were like a giant maze, so it would be a while before anyone found her.

She had been a married woman for a month now and she still wasn't used to it. Getting ready by herself was always something she had liked, but now she had several maids to pick out her clothes or to do her hair. Instead of her hair being pulled back it was currently arranged in spiral curls and she was wearing a floral print sun dress that for some reason was tight in the chest area and shorter than usual. It was like her maids knew of the lack of physical encounters she and Ling had shared.

In public he would always hold her hand, but when they were together they only shared accidental shoulder brushes. Other than that one time when he had almost kissed her, he had never tried to be romantic with her again. Not that she minded. She just really didn't want him interrupting her peace anytime-

"Found you," Ling's voice said.

Soon.

"What are you doing here?" Mei asked, attempting to hold back the urge to throw her kunai at him or get her chalk out.

"I'm hiding," he said, joining her at the edge of the fountain. "It's really peaceful here."

"It _was _peaceful," she corrected, clutching at the skirt of her dress with fists.

Maybe if she ignored him he would leave. It wasn't too likely that he would, but she was willing to try. So, she promptly turned her head to the side and stayed like that for who knows how long. Five minutes had probably passed until she felt someone tugging on one of her curls. Turning around on instinct, she saw a smirking Ling who had a curl of ebony hair wrapped around his finger.

Her heart gave an involuntary lurch as she stood up quickly. Without another word towards him she walked down the bush lined path to head back to the palace. That is until a hand coiled around her wrist and spun her back around. Losing her footing momentarily was all he needed to press her back against the tall bushes. Pressing his body against hers, he didn't even allow her to breathe when he closed the air between them.

Staying still, she thought it best to not move. He would stop and then she could go back to the palace, forgetting that this ever happened. His lips were hungry against hers and he didn't seem to be letting up. Soon she found herself giving into him as her arms wrapped around his neck and her knees buckled. The feeling of his tongue running against her bottom lip caused her mouth to open slightly which he took as an invitation to sweep his tongue through her mouth. Once she had let out a small moan and felt herself sinking into him a little too much Mei's eyes shot open as she pushed him away.

Her knees gave out from under her, leaving her to sit on the dirt ground. Filling her lungs with much needed air, she dared to look up at Ling who had his back pressed to the bush opposite her. His eyes were shut even tighter than usual as he tilted his head back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She shook her head. "You don't have to be. We're married; this is what married people do."

"It's not what siblings do," Ling said, walking towards her and taking her hands in his.

He pulled her up to her feet and instantly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Let's forget that we're siblings," Mei said, feeling wet droplets fall on to her shoulder. "Because we won't be able to forget this."

* * *

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" Ling asked as he pressed his lips against Mei's bare shoulder.

"I would call you crazy," Mei bluntly replied.

"Huh."

As he continued to press kisses along her shoulder and up her neck Mei found herself becoming angry by his lack of answer. Turning around on her stool to face him, she slipped the strap of her dress up on her shoulder where it was previously.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" she asked, folding her arms against her chest.

"I mean 'huh'," he shrugged, bunching some of her hair up and tilting her head back.

"That's not a very good answer," Mei said, placing a hand on his bicep as he placed a stream of kisses up her throat...

"Sorry, that's the only one I have," Ling said.

… Under her chin...

"Isn't the emperor supposed to have knowledgeable answers for everything?"

… Across her jaw...

"I'm not really a normal emperor, am I?"

"No, I daresay you are not."

Ling pressed his lips to hers and she felt a shadow of a smirk there. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she allowed him to push her backwards a bit too much. Her back made contact with the canvas that she had been painting idly minutes ago. Slowly he broke their contact and gave a small wince.

"Oops?" he offered.

Leaning forward, Mei turned around to see the still wet paint smudged on the canvas. Turning back around to face him, Mei gritted her teeth as she stood up and walked around him to head to her bathroom.

"Don't you dare look at my back," she threatened.

* * *

Mei didn't even bother to hide the annoyed look on her face as her maids walked circles around her. They were all currently dressing her in the most obnoxiously tight ball gown in the history of the world. She was already sucking in as much air she could muster and didn't dare to release it like she had the past three times.

Amestris hadn't changed at all since the last time she had been here, but she was still trying to convince the maids that maybe the fashion had changed since 50 years ago. Or however old this dress was. She was not looking forward to this night at all. Being a wife for almost two years hadn't changed her much and she doubted that _he_ had changed at all.

Alphonse was the last person she wanted to see. Especially in this dress. But even more especially being married to her brother. Her feelings towards Ling had definitely changed from hate, but they still weren't anywhere near how much she had once loved Alphonse. At least she didn't think that they were.

Accidentally, Mei released the breath she was holding and automatically the ties on the dress loosened and she could breathe again. The maids around her all let out groans of annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Mei apologized. "Are there any, er, modern dresses?"

Her hair was already done in a confusing up-do that looked all of the 2 hours it took for the hairdresser to get it right. Apparently Xingese hair was "too fine" and slipped right through the majority of the clips. The shoes were fine and she had no trouble walking in them, it was just the dress that was killing her. Literally killing her.

The maids looked at each other and did a shrug as if to say "Oh, what the heck?". Two maids left the room and the one left started to untangle Mei from the dress. After she had been stripped down, the two maids returned with a garment bag. Unzipping the bag, they pulled out a simple strapless black gown that left her back exposed. It might have a bit too revealing for her own personal taste, but anything was better than the suffocation she had just suffered from.

Exiting the room now in her easy-to-breathe-in gown, Mei made her way down to the doors of the entrance hall. She immediately spotted Ling who was wearing a basic Amestrian black suit and talking to a few military officers. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Mei quietly took his side and linked her arm with his. The officers instantly brought their attention towards her.

Sensing her next to him, Ling took this opportunity to introduce her. "This is my wife, Mei."

He motioned his hand towards her, all the while shifting his eyes to meet hers. Only his eyes didn't meet hers, instead they moved down to her body which was being hugged at every curve with black material.

"Nice to meet you," one of the military officers choked, also taken aback by her appearance.

"Same," she said, smiling and giving Ling a nudge in the ribs.

Giving a cough into his hand, Ling straightened back up. "If you would excuse us."

Without waiting for a reply, he led her to the other side of the hall and quickly spun her around.

"Please tell me you hit your head," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Mei asked.

"You do realize that every guy here is going to be lusting after you by the time this thing is over, right?" he asked.

After processing the question, Mei's lips quirked up into a smirk. He was jealous. So unbelievably jealous and the ball hadn't even started yet.

"That doesn't mean I'll be 'lusting' them back," she replied, walking around him and in the direction of the ballroom. "Unless one of them is just _extra_ good-looking, then I might consider..."

A strong arm around her waist cut her off as she felt breath in her ear. "You are _mine_."

The voice and tone didn't sound like Ling at all. The overall possessive statement didn't suit him either. Memories came flooding back to her.

_"I even accepted Greed after all. I will accept the house of Chang as well as all the other houses."_

_Greed._

The name hit her like a ton of bricks as she turned around to face him and placed her hands on his face. He looked like Ling. Just a greedy Ling who was probably going to be fighting off several men throughout the night. The homunculus' habits must have just rubbed off on him or something. He was still her Ling.

Sighing, she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips soundly against his. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other went to her hair. Instantly she brought a hand over the one in her hair and pulled back.

"If you mess with that I can't promise a very agitated hairdresser won't come hunt you down," she warned.

He raised an eyebrow and she was about to explain when a voice called out her name.

"Mei?" Alphonse Elric said from behind her.

She froze as her heart began to thud against her rib cage. Taking in a shuddering breath, she turned around and saw probably the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Alphonse," she said, feeling her whole body began to heat. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," he said, smiling and taking a few steps forward. "Hey, Ling."

"That's Emperor Yao," Ling corrected coldly, snaking his arm around Mei's waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Oh, sorry," Alphonse said. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you two inside, okay?"

"But we've barely said anything," Mei protested.

"I know," Alphonse replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say hi. I didn't want to leave my date by herself for too long."

"Oh," Mei said, surprised that she could muster even that.

As she watched Alphonse walk back into the crowd she felt her heart start to sink down into the pit of her stomach. Hot tears started to itch at her eyes and she frantically wiped them away.

"Ex-Excuse me for a moment," she stuttered, walking away from Ling and down the hallway towards the room she had changed in.

She hadn't been sitting down on the couch in the room for five minutes when the door opened and Ling came walking in. Turning her back to him, she tried her best to dry all of the tears that stained her cheeks. The couch sunk in behind her and two arms wrapped around her. He pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love _him_," she choked out.

"I know," Ling said, turning her face towards him. "But he's not here. I am."

* * *

Blowing air through her lips and upward, Mei watched as her bangs fluttered up and then swayed back down. After spending two weeks in Amestris and then finally coming back home all she wanted to do was lie in bed and do something she hadn't done in forever.

So, she cracked open an old Alkahestry book and read it to her heart's content. Giant, fluffy pillows were propped up against her back as she turned page after page. Alkahestry was good, Alkahestry was familiar.

"Hey."

Now she was back into the land of the present. Turning her head to the door, she saw Ling walking towards her.

"Hello," she replied, closing the book and placing it on her nightstand.

"Want to go on a date?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrow at that.

Apparently going on a date to Ling was getting the kitchen to make a picnic basket and keep Xiao-Mei in the room while they went off into one of the fields the palace had. After spreading out a blanket and setting the picnic basket down on it, Ling sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Trying to contain her laughter, Mei sat down next to him.

"A picnic, really?" she asked, inching towards the basket.

Opening the lid, she looked inside and felt even more confused than before.

"Um, it's empty," she said.

"I know," he assured.

He said it so simply that she wondered if he had some kind of hidden agenda. Well, it _was_ Ling; he probably had several hidden agendas.

"I knew you wouldn't come out here with me unless I bribed you with food," Ling said smugly.

"What does food have to do with it?" Mei asked, feeling her face heat up.

They were both alike in the sense that food was an easy tool for bribing. Him more than her though.

"So, why did you bring me out here?" she asked.

He responded by taking her chin and covering her lips with his. Overpowering her easily, he pressed her down against the blanket and moved his lips to her neck. As soon as his hand touched her bare thigh though Mei froze and gripped his hand with one of her own.

"No," she said sternly. "I'm not- I just..."

"Why not?" Ling asked, releasing his hand from hers and smoothing her hair back. "We've been married for almost 2 years. I'll take care of you."

"I know that," she said. Why was he not getting the point? "I just... want to give it away to someone that... Ling it's not that I don't..."

"You don't love me," he answered for her, his expression becoming cold.

He stood and bent down to retrieve the picnic basket.

"Ling, don't be like this," Mei said, sitting up.

"Like what?" he asked. "Angry? I think I have a right to be angry. My wife is still in love with some _asshole_ that has already moved on."

"Are you really jealous of Alphonse?" Mei asked, standing up and curling her hands into fists. "I guess I can understand why, I mean he is so much better than you will ever be. You know why?"

Don't say it.

"You want to know why he's so perfect for me?"

Please. Don't say it.

"Because he isn't my brother."

With that final note Mei headed back towards the palace without even thinking of looking back.

* * *

Clutching her hands to her chest, Mei closed her eyes and sunk into the couch as deep as she could. Looking to her left, she saw Xiao-Mei placing her tiny paws on her leg and looking up at her with sad eyes. Attempting to muster a smile, Mei gave the panda a gentle scratch behind the ears.

She hadn't spoken to Ling in weeks since the whole "picnic" ordeal. It hurt so much. He had become a part of her routine and now he was as cold as ice. It was the harsh reality that she had finally figured out her feelings during this time and she couldn't even think of a way to admit them.

The door to the study opened and Mei looked up to see him walking through the doors. Sitting up straight, Mei gave Xiao-Mei a quick glance to see the panda nod in encouragement. Well, that's what she hoped.

"Ling," Mei said, standing and making her way to his desk.

Exhaling slowly he looked up at her. "Yes?"

She never realized how much she had missed his voice. Squeezing her hands together, she looked him right in the eye and took a breath.

"I have to tell you something," her voice coming out as a squeak.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at one of the folders on his desk.

"I love you," she said.

He paused and then continued to look through the folders. "No, you don't."

Standing up from his desk, he tucked the folder under his arm and walked around the desk and towards the door. Mei spun around and cut him off. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you," she repeated. "You. Only you. It might have taken me a long time to finally figure it out, but not hearing your voice these past weeks has been torture. I miss you."

Fear that her heart would erupt through her chest flooded into her. She needed him to know. If he left her life she knew she would be lost. Taking a step even closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him.

"I _want _you," she finished.

A split second later his arms were wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he crashed his lips to hers. Placing her hands on both sides of his face, Mei continued to lose herself in him. He was hers and she was his and she could care less about blonde Amestrian alchemists. His hand moved to the back of her dress and unbuttoned button after button until a loud squeak interrupted them.

Reluctantly breaking away from her, Ling looked over at the couch to see Xiao-Mei's red face that was peeking out over a pillow.

"I'm about to finally get laid and a panda interrupts me?" Ling asked under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

Laughing, Mei placed her feet back on the floor and made her way to Xiao-Mei. "Sorry about that."

"Are you apologizing to me or the panda?" Ling asked, straightening his shirt.

"Uh, you?" Mei asked, scooping Xiao-Mei into her arms and placing her on her shoulder.

Ling shook his head and walked towards her. "I've got paperwork."

"I know."

"You're a very big distraction."

"Sorry."

"You're not."

Cupping her cheek with his hand, he placed a soft kiss to her lips. "We're finishing this tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Mei replied, turning around and walking towards the door.

**The End.**

* * *

**Hey, somebody was going to do it eventually, so why couldn't it have been me? No idea why I love this pairing so much. This is probably the longest thing I've written in a while and it definitely got me out of my short chapter funk. Review! God bless!**

**- Erin aka linksofmemories**


End file.
